


あなたの愛

by SwirliesDominate



Series: Fire Emblem One-Shots [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Post-War, Sexual Content, au kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwirliesDominate/pseuds/SwirliesDominate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagero and Saizo speak of the future and all it holds as Hoshido returns to peace.<br/>NSFW, Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	あなたの愛

**Author's Note:**

> There wasn't enough Kagero/Saizo content out there for me so I made it  
> They're the OTP............of many

Though Kagero knew their love was true, she also knew that their occupation was a lethal one; one that came with too many responsibilities to build anything more than what they already had. Days in the shadows and nights illuminated only by stars, Kagero was cloaked in darkness, wearing it like a second skin. Saizo was always close at hand, so still and perfect it was difficult to believe he was even a mortal man. But their king was mortal – frighteningly so – and they could not afford to let him fall.

Even if it meant sacrifices.

What they had was good, as good as it got, though not all was perfect in the war. As if it could afford to be. Kagero and Saizo had a dance they performed each rotation – he would guard, she would stalk, and then they would switch in silence, no need to even converse. There had been flirtation before, when Hoshido and Nohr were nothing more than fussing with each other, harmless threatens written in ink that meant nothing.

Then Kamui came into their lives.

And she was stunning, as immaculate as the late Lady Mikoto herself. And she led them to peace despite all odds, despite all obstacles in her way, sword in hand and shield in the other.

Even with peace blanketing Hoshido once more, they could not afford to rest. Ryoma would laugh and drink and make merry with the Nohrians, but it was his retainers that kept watch, always suspicious no matter what the circumstances. As Ryoma retired for the night with his wife Lady Hana, Kagero discreetly changed positions with Kaze, their gazes locking briefly before she returned to her tent.

Seeing Saizo waiting for her was no surprise, and the two ducked inside to discuss tactics. “The new recruits will need an appropriate first mission, challenging enough to make them feel confident but not fool-hardy. I trust you will orchestrate something appropriate. Saizo?”

“Yes.” Saizo ran his thumb over a cluster of trees drawn on the map, single eye already tracing out the route he would use. “Armored units are something they’ve yet to encounter.”

Kagero need say nothing more – his mind was made. She brushed aside her bangs and let out a soft sigh, though the hour was not late enough to account for her level of exhaustion. Something was wearing on her as of late, distracting but not of importance, not until it started to hinder her performance as Ryoma’s retainer. “I am going to bed.”

Saizo did not look up from his map but gave a small grunt in return. Something along the line of _I’ll be there soon_ , if Kagero had to guess, the woman smiling as she stripped herself of her clothing and climbed under the fur-blankets. It was stifling in the summer to sleep under such blankets but they were more often than not replaced quickly with Saizo’s warmth, which was somehow a bit easier to handle.

She heard him blow out the candle and roll up the maps, the silence following something that was innate at this point. It was always quiet between the two of them, making the words that were exchanged all the more special. And besides. Saizo made up for his silence in ways that delighted Kagero.

He slid into bed with her, body curling around her’s in a way they had both grown accustomed to, the ritual so worn and familiar Kagero instantly knew what would come next. His lips at the base of her neck, trailing up to nibble at her ear, then his arms wrapping around her, pulling her flush against his stomach that was marred with scars. She turned her head to greet his affections, surprised when Saizo turned away.

They moved like clockwork, never deviating from the norm, living their lives in a steady, predictable manner when their jobs demanded just the opposite. It was the one small allowance they had as lovers – and Kagero did not mind the repetitiveness, no, she rather liked what they had. “Saizo?”

 “It has been some time since we were married.”

Kagero smiled at that, the memory still fresh in her mind though the even itself was over a year prior. “Yes. Tell me what is troubling you.”

“I desire to have a child.” Saizo was not one to mince words, but the abruptness still startled Kagero. She grew still against his body, softening only a touch when Saizo peppered kisses to her shoulder and neck. She reached one hand back, curling it in the tuff of Saizo’s red hair, smiling when Saizo turned his affections to the palm of her hand. “You are hesitant.”

“How could I not? We barely have time for ourselves, much less a child. The war may be over but the dangers are not.” Kagero rolled onto her back, face turned towards his sour expression. “You disagree?”

“Of course not.” Though his tone was still gentle, his grimacing lips spoke of his lie. “I understand.” When Kagero laughed softly as he too rolled onto his back, Saizo grumbled, “Do not taunt me, woman.”

Taking advantage of his vulnerable position, Kagero straddled Saizo, pleased when she saw the slightest tint of pink color his skin. It was dark, but she could still see his form, fingers trailing up his bare chest in their quest to cup his face. “You are determined? Then promise me this: once our child is born, it will be _your_ duty to care for them.” Kagero had no desire to leave her position as Ryoma’s retainer, a fact Saizo knew well. “If you fall through with this promise, you know well what consequences you will face, love.”

Saizo let out a startled grunt at that, both his eyes wide with surprise at her request. “My father barely spent time with me as a boy --”

“But you will do better.” Kagero tightened her grip around Saizo’s face, smiling slightly when Saizo sighed in defeat. “Do not fret.”

“What if the child is a girl?”

“You’ve treated me fairly enough, Saizo. I’m sure a child born from the both of us will be strong,” Kagero placed a kiss on Saizo’s lips, punctuating with each addition, “patient, skillful, loyal, and as silent as death.” She patiently waited as Saizo mulled over her words, seemingly distracted by the small amount of kissing he had been blessed with.

“Fine. I will raise the child. Do not complain if they are as cruel as I.” Saizo reached forward and pulled Kagero closer, so the ninja sat on his chest, thighs spread on either side of his head. “…I love you.”

Kagero silenced Saizo with a firm kiss, the both of them finally falling back into their comfortable silence. Her next kiss, softer, said for her, _I love you too._

With a swiftness befitting a ninja, Saizo turned Kagero onto her back, his face still firmly pressed to the inside of her thigh, where he intended on staying for at least a good portion of the night. With the cool air of the night playing on their skin, Saizo set to work. Like all things with Saizo, the man had to be coaxed into trying anything new. Thankfully for Kagero, he took to gentle suggestions in bed better than gentle suggestions on the battlefield, though he would grumble and pout until he saw how well things worked in this new way.

One such suggestion he enjoyed particularly, as it allowed him the chance to get Kagero trembling and breathless in mere minutes, their collective silence instead filled with Kagero’s gasping moans. He trailed his lips down the inner curve of her thigh, nuzzling the smoothness there before turning to her core. Kagero immediately brought up her legs up to his shoulders, all but crushing her husband’s face between her thighs as he teased her with his tongue. Silent for now, Kagero made Saizo work for her coveted noises; a reward that even he would not sneer down upon.

She glanced down at Saizo from her place among the pillows, breathing softly as he started to use broader strokes. One hand snaked its way up her body to her exposed breast, squeezing gently as Saizo slowly and thoroughly ate her out. Kagero shifted slightly on the pillows, earning a dissatisfied huff from Saizo when he had to reposition him. “Love.” Kagero whispered, finally shattering the silence between them. “Saizo.” But it was a firm command, not breathy noises, and Saizo was frowning as he kissed her lips instead.

“I would not treat you differently.” He murmured, resting just above the juncture of her thighs. She felt the hardness of his cock brush against her inner thigh, wet head trailing a small line of pre up to her belly. But soon Kagero was distracted by Saizo’s kiss, drawing him in deep as one hand rubbed his nipple.

Saizo was being considerate, Kagero knew, but she was eager to begin. “Take me more than once, instead.” That finally had Saizo smiling.

He trailed his lips down her neck, her collar, down to her breast and back, distracting as he slowly slid inside her. Now Kagero was moaning, finally, her legs hitched up obediently as Saizo started to thrust, his hands holding hers to the blankets. Their first night had been like this, years and years ago, when they were still green and young.

Kagero had stolen into his tent while Kaze was away, coming as Saizo had requested. He kissed her, soft and sweet, and led her inside, where he made love to her like she would have never thought. Not from Saizo. He was so cold in person, thinking only of the result and not what was lost along the way. But he made love to her like a passionate man, not a war-hardened killer. Even now, Kagero could see him watching for discomfort in her eyes, listening for noises that indicated anything but pleasure. He would stop, sometimes infuriatingly so, in the middle of the love-making to insure her enjoyment if Kagero went too long saying nothing.

So she cried for Saizo as he thrust into her, breathing hard as he slid out and back in, their skin already slick with sweat. He moved slow, thoroughly, lips on her neck and hands in hers. Kagero was pinned, but lovingly so, and gods, did he know how to please her. Already Kagero was just shy of her peak, breasts heaving as he thrust once, twice, and came inside her.

She only had a moment to breathe before Saizo flipped her onto her hands and knees and entered her again, this time harder, something new. Kagero groaned with surprise, gasping each time he pulled her back to meet his cock, the slap of skin on skin almost obscene. “Saizo, yes…!” Again and again, he fucked her, pressing himself hard against her with each thrust. Kagero’s back arched with the next rush of pleasure, her breasts bouncing with each thrust.

Each thrust was suddenly met with her own pressing, aching for him to fill her whole with both his cock and his cum, spurred on by the soft grunts she heard behind her. “Oh, yes, yes, Saizo..!” Each time she called for him, Kagero could feel Saizo increase his speed. Knowing that she made him desperate to fulfill her wishes made her ache even more, but when Saizo pressed his face to the back of her neck and came again, Kagero thought he was done.

He pulled from her silently, cock spent. The evidence of their fun was clear from the cum dripping down her thighs, little trickles that pooled in the blankets. Gods, Saizo had had a lot to give. “Forgive me, Kagero.” He sounded somber as he gathered her in his arms, her back pressed to his chest and her ass resting in his lap. “Just once more.”

Kagero found her hand instantly trailing down to his cock, hand stroking him slowly as he rolled his hips along. “Are you sure?” She whispered, smiling shyly when he chuckled.

“Slowly, this time.” She did just that – stroking Saizo until he was hard and hot against her hand, still slick from the time he had spent inside her. Pre leaked copiously from his cock, spilling onto her hand. In a rare act of bravery, Kagero brought the hand to her mouth and sucked on her forefinger, earning a loud groan from Saizo behind her. She smiled at her small victory, unsurprised when Saizo immediately sunk into her once more.

His hands held her thighs open as he fucked her, panting softly in her ear as he rolled his hips painfully slow. He would enter completely and then pull back out, the long slick noise maddening. Kagero gasped softly each time, breath coming too quick as she massaged her breasts.

They were too big for her own hands, giving her plenty to play with as Saizo took her deeply, breath harsh on her neck. When he came close enough Kagero kissed him, the two mixing breath and tongue alike as Saizo started to speed his pace. Now Kagero was unable to quiet herself, moaning with energy as his cock slammed in and out of her, making her breasts bounce with his sudden furiousity. “Ah, ah, ah…! Saizo, oh,” He brushed against something sweet, making Kagero’s back arch again, “oh Saizo!”

He continued to pound into her, sweat sliding down his chest as he put forth his best effort. Her core was hot around his cock, squeezing for every last drop though she was already full. Power and speed were the two keys that finally had Kagero cumming, Saizo not far behind as he spilled into her for the last time that night. They settled against each other for the moment, sweating cooling their heated skin.

“Gods, Saizo.” Kagero finally spoke, her breath nothing more than short gasps.

“Every night.” Saizo promised, glad she could not see the look of smug pride on his face. “Until the child.”

“After the child.” Kagero made him laugh at that, the two curving into one another for a bout of cuddling instead.

“Whatever you desire, my love, you will have it.” Saizo murmured as Kagero fell into sleep.


End file.
